Kiri no ai
by Loua
Summary: Deux dangereux psychopathes cachent bien des choses, derrière leurs masques de cire. Haku et Zabuza dans tous leurs états, modelés pas à pas selon les thèmes de trente baisers.
1. Au sombre sourire du tueur

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **10, #10  
**Disclaimer : **S'ils étaient à moi je me serais déjà suicidée depuis longtemps, je veux pas de tels psychopathes chez moi… Chais pas comment il fait, Kishimoto, il a des nerfs en tout cas…  
**Note : **Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que je me demande parfois sincèrement pourquoi.

**Au sombre sourire du tueur.**

La première fois, ça a étonné personne. Lui le dernier. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait vu faire pendant des semaines d'un œil distant, pas concerné alors qu'ils agonisaient à ses pieds. Cette fois, de passif il est juste devenu actif. Ca fait pas forcément un grand changement. Ca a raté son cœur, ou presque. Il a haussé un sourcil à peine intrigué, a vu s'éteindre les dernières flammes de vie, et puis s'est tourné vers son maître, qui a approuvé d'un hochement de tête imperceptible. Comme d'habitude. Il avait déjà oublié son père.

Il a renouvelé ça quand deux suicidaires lui ont sauté dessus pour venger leur ami mort. Zabuza lui dira après qu'il ressemblait à un monstre, un kunai entre les dents et la rage au fond des yeux. La bête, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs, avait quelqu'un à protéger. Il les a eus coup sur coup. Sans respirer. Il a compté sur ses mains poisseuses et douloureuses d'avoir trop frappé. Cinq, dix, vingt fois. Le visage tuméfié, pas su tout éviter. Belle gueule pour l'ange gardien du démon.

Le retour reste un peu confus. Quelque chose à l'instar des lendemains d'orgies. Il a dû péter un câble. Il se souvient juste avoir été porté par Zabuza, trop hagard pour trouver un sol sous ses pieds. L'adrénaline, ça lui fait voir le monde à l'envers. Et le sang, ça le rend fou. Parce qu'il aime pas. Il obéit juste.

Et il a recommencé. Rarement. Son maître a pas fait appel à lui avant longtemps. Son protecteur attitré devait devenir plus subtil pour être efficace, selon lui. Le gamin s'est contenu comme il pouvait, il a eu du mal. Voir Zabuza se battre et avoir les mains liées c'est dur, ça fait terriblement peur. Mais il a fait des efforts. Et il a de nouveau dû tuer, au compte-goutte. C'était plus délicat, il devait pas se faire repérer. Le carnage c'est réservé à son aîné. Ca l'a rendu un peu jaloux, mais il s'est tu. Frapper c'est plus facile quand les larmes se noient dans un fleuve de sang.

Aujourd'hui c'est son dixième meurtre. Il les a compté, a attendu chaque ajout à sa liste de victimes. Il joue, fait crier la douleur dans les immenses pupilles déjà tournées vers l'enfer. Il regrette juste de pas pouvoir l'entendre hurler à mort. Fallait pas menacer son maître.

Et quand il se tourne vers Zabuza, il reçoit à peine un sourire satisfait comme félicitation. C'est le dixième, c'est une petite fête.

Au centième, il aura droit à une tape dans le dos.

Au millième, à un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres. Il l'a lu comme une promesse dans les yeux fendus de son guide.

Ca vaut le coup de compter et d'oublier les cris des trop nombreux cadavres. Il tue seulement pour le regard fier de Zabuza. Parce qu'au fond, chaque meurtre lui arrache le cœur.

Mais ça, il le dira jamais à personne. C'est son secret.


	2. Du danger d'un rotenburo

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **3, Scandale. 

**Disclaimer : **Les objets plus ou moins contondants qui volent un peu partout sont à moi ! Le premier qui utilise mon poulet plumé aura mal ! Le reste (si insignifiant) appartient à Kishimoto, rien de neuf sous le soleil.

**Note : **Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que je me demande parfois sincèrement pourquoi.

**Du danger d'un rotenburo.**

Zabuza se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un froncement de sourcils fatigué en filant à travers la ville, une bande de furies à ses trousses.  
- Attends, r'commence, j'suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout pigé… Haku, amusé, reprit plus lentement sa narration sans ralentir sa course.  
- J'avais envie d'un bon bain chaud, donc j'ai été au rotenburo du village où on logeait le temps de la mission…  
- Oui jusque là j'suis d'accord, j't'ai même accompagné pour être sûr qu'un proxénète tente pas d't'enlever comme la dernière fois…  
Le garçon cacha un rire à ce souvenir d'une main sur la bouche, et se baissa pour laisser passer la brosse à cheveux à distance raisonnable de sa tête.  
- Quand je suis entré, la femme derrière son comptoir ne m'a pas laissé en placer une…  
Zabuza leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, un poulet plumé sifflant à deux centimètres de son oreille :  
- J't'ai toujours dit de t'imposer, abruti ! Forcément qu'si tu t'laisses marcher dessus on va pas t'prendre au sérieux ! Et ça se prétend assassin ?!  
- J'ai vraiment essayé, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et m'a poussé directement dans les vestiaires…  
Il fut interrompu par une casserole qui vola dangereusement près de son crâne.  
- Je t'avais dit de pas te fringuer comme une nana !  
- J'étais habillé comme d'habitude ! Je n'y peux rien si les gens ne savent pas faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon !  
Zabuza grommela quelque chose à propos du manque de volonté de l'adolescent, puis se la ferma en se souvenant des yeux curieux de la concernée lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé en face de l'établissement avant de le laisser.  
- Le vestiaire étant vide, je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte de son erreur. Je me suis glissé dans l'eau…  
- J'ai toujours cru que t'avais des ancêtres écrevisses…  
Haku ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il le taquinait trop souvent sur ses affinités avec l'élément liquide pour que ça le touche encore réellement.  
- Je peux continuer ?...  
D'un signe de main l'adulte lui confirma qu'il était toute ouïe. Il pencha la tête pour éviter un couteau de cuisine alors que le garçon poursuivait.  
- Quand trois filles sont entrées ensemble, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elles avaient fait erreur.  
- Ah bah bien sûr, t'aurais eu plus facilement raison que trois meufs !  
- Mais faites-le taire ! grogna-t-il en déviant un vase qui alla s'écraser contre une maison.  
- Ouais, bon, bref, et donc ?  
- Et donc, le temps que je comprenne que la femme à l'entrée avait fait erreur, l'une des filles était déjà partie en hurlant au pervers et les deux autres, des kunoichi plutôt douées, il faut l'avouer, se sont lancées à mes trousses.  
Il sauta nonchalamment par-dessus un tonneau qui traînait dans la rue et dut courir sur le mur durant quelques mètres pour éviter un obstacle supplémentaire.  
- Et au passage elles ont alerté leurs copines et ont décidé de récupérer un peu de thune avec ma peau de déserteur, c'est ça ?  
- Difficile de ne pas le constater.  
- Morale de l'histoire ?…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est la dernière fois que tu portes une robe !


	3. Pas beaucoup plus que ça

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **8, Jardin secret.

**Disclaimer : **Vu les circonstances, j'crois qu'on peut dire sans trop se planter qu'Haku appartient à Zabuza qui appartient à Kishimoto, pauvre de lui… J'en viendrais presque à le plaindre moi, parfois.

**Note : **Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Pas beaucoup plus que ça.**

Y'a pas de raison qu'il se prive. Un ninja reste un homme malgré tout, faut bien qu'il décompresse de temps à autres. J'lui en veux pas pour ça. Il est pas le premier. Un gamin seul dans la rue, ça apprend vite que parfois courir ça suffit pas pour sauver sa peau, qu'il faut négocier et s'abaisser plus bas que terre pour avoir la paix.

Il m'a rien pris par rapport à ce qu'il m'a donné. Je sais pas s'il est conscient de tout ça, s'il a des remords ou s'il s'en fout. Je crois qu'il en pense rien, en fait. Il a pas l'habitude de chercher très loin si c'est bien ou mal, c'est pas son genre, il se contente de foncer tout droit. Il m'a souvent dit que je lui servais de cerveau, parce que moi je sais tempérer.

Je l'entends bouger à l'intérieur. Il commence à s'énerver, ça fait trois jours qu'il doit rester alité pour récupérer d'une mauvaise fracture. L'inaction, ça lui pèse. Quand il en peut plus, il me provoque. J'aime pas me battre contre lui. J'ai peur de le blesser, et il me reproche de pas être sérieux. C'est dur. Il s'en rend pas compte, il a facile lui, je compte pas dans sa vie. Oh bien sûr, ça serait dommage de briser une arme qu'il a passé tant d'années à forger, mais bon, c'est tout quoi. Enfin, on en est pas encore là.

Il va pas tarder à m'appeler. Et comme il est trop faible pour soulever un shuriken, je lui interdirai de se lever. J'y parviens encore bien. Il demande juste quelque chose en échange. Enfin, demander, c'est une façon de parler. Il prend et c'est tout, sans poser de question. C'est ça ou il explose, qu'il dit. Il a pas besoin de prétextes. Je lui cède sans problème.

Comme il a l'impression d'être trop brutal avec moi, il veut que je lui dise ce dont j'ai envie. Souvent, je lui réponds que ça va, que j'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. Parfois quand même, je lui demande qu'il m'embrasse. J'aime bien ses lèvres. Elles sont plus chaudes qu'elles n'y paraissent. Plus chaudes que le froid qui l'entoure. Il a rien de beau, rien de doux, rien d'attractif. Quand on me demande pourquoi je le suis, je me contente de sourire. Ca sert à rien de leur expliquer, ils comprennent rien de toute façon.

Moi, au fond de mon cœur, je sais que je serai toujours derrière lui pour le protéger. C'est mon rêve, je m'en cache pas, il le sait très bien d'ailleurs. Par contre, ce qu'il saura jamais, c'est que si j'accepte ce qu'il me fait la nuit sans rechigner, c'est parce que j'éprouve pour lui plus de sentiments qu'il n'en aura jamais pour moi.

Il m'appelle. Je me lève, le rejoins sans un regard pour la lune. Je conserve mon secret, et il en profite sans même le savoir. Je m'en fous. Je sais que j'irai avec lui jusqu'en enfer.


	4. Le frémissement de ta vie

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 29, Le bruit des vagues. 

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Kishimoto, pour ne pas varier. C'est lassant, à force…

**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Le frémissement de ta vie.**

Il avance à grands pas. Il est pressé. Il regarde rien de ce qui l'entoure. Une mission urgente l'attend. Il fend la foule, impose par sa masse, par son épée aussi. Il fait peur. On s'écarte, on le craint. Il s'en fiche. Il est un ninja. Il est bien au-dessus de ça.

Petit à petit, sur son chemin, les rues se vident, s'assombrissent, sentent chaque fois un peu plus la misère. Il aime bien ce quartier. Ca pue le sang, la terreur, le danger et la mort. On y croise jamais qu'un charnier humain. Il se sent un peu chez lui. Il atteint les remparts de la ville, c'est le plus rapide pour sortir d'ici. Il s'apprête à sauter lorsqu'un bruit l'interrompt. Surpris, il tourne la tête. Ca vient de derrière lui. Il scrute le moindre recoin d'ombre. Y'a personne. Il fronce les sourcils. Bizarre.

Il file à travers les rizières, vole au-dessus de l'eau saumâtre presque sans s'éclabousser. Quelque chose l'intrigue. D'un bond il se cache dans un arbre, observe le sol. Il laisse le convoi de marchands le dépasser, poursuit sa course au milieu des branches. L'air est humide, la brume omniprésente. Son souffle exhale un nuage évanescent qui lui rappelle la plage d'un pays lointain vue alors qu'il était qu'un gosse. Ca lui tombe dessus comme un couperet. Il s'arrête net, se retourne brusquement, foudroyé. C'est le bruit de la mer qu'il a entendu dans cette ruelle miteuse.

Il prend à peine le temps d'empocher son salaire après avoir balancé la tête de sa cible sur la table. Il repart directement là où son mystère l'attend. Il comprend pas comment le murmure des vagues peut résonner ici, si loin de la première marée. Il court au milieu des ruelles, insensible au froid qui perce ses bras nus. Il cherche. Campé face au mur d'enceinte, il ferme les yeux, s'immerge dans le son qui l'emporte tout entier. Oui, c'est bien ça. Ca le prend à la poitrine. Des souvenirs. Il s'avance, fait face à une silhouette décharnée assise à même le sol. Enchaînée au vide. D'immenses iris brunes qui pourraient bien l'enterrer sur place. Y'a quelque chose de terrible dans ce gamin, il sait pas quoi. Si peu d'espoir. Il l'emporte. Ils se ressemblent un peu trop.

Depuis, il sait que cette clameur sourde qui l'accompagne, c'est son innocence qui brille dans chacun de ses sourires. Il l'a compris un peu tard. Il l'entend de moins en moins, le rire des vagues. Le cœur de son protégé se refroidit. Ca lui fait peur, alors il l'embrasse, pour réveiller la rumeur de l'écume. Et Haku rougit, parce que ça l'intimide. Lui, il entend pas la mer qui l'accompagne. Il l'occulte. C'est son cauchemar, sa puissance, ce qui l'a rendu orphelin. Il la hait.

Un jour, Zabuza l'emmènera sur la côte, pour lui montrer combien c'est beau, et pour que les étoiles dans ses yeux fassent comme un écho au cri des mouettes. Peut-être qu'il comprendra mieux pourquoi il l'aime.


	5. Comme une erreur

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 6, Entre le rêve et la réalité. 

**Disclaimer :** On aura beau faire, même avec un genjutsu super-puissant-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie ils appartiennent _toujours_ à Kishimoto.

**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Comme une erreur.**

C'était comme une ombre immense qui lui sautait à la gorge chaque fois que ses épines arrachaient du sang à un ennemi.

Il comprenait pas trop où se situait le problème. C'était plus comme un malaise en plein milieu du combat, quelque chose qui collait pas, une erreur quelque part sur laquelle il parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. En soi tout semblait être normal. Semblait, seulement. Et ça, ça le chiffonnait un peu.

Il volait entre les ennemis, déchirait les chairs, perçait les membres. Il dansait, et Zabuza le regardait de tellement loin qu'il sentait à peine ses froncements de sourcils quand il commettait une erreur. Il était pas encore parfait, c'était un test et il savait qu'il faisait fausse route.

Surtout avec cette pression sur sa poitrine qui lui criait que quelque chose allait pas.

Il se fiait quasi toujours à son instinct. Et cette fois, il savait que ça lui sauverait la vie, si seulement il comprenait.

Un moment, les ombres qui l'entouraient cessèrent de s'agiter. Il inspira lentement derrière son masque. Il se souvenait de cette sensation. Comme s'il portait des mouvements mouillés qui le glaçaient et l'alourdissaient imperceptiblement. Alors que l'air était parfaitement sec, puisque Zabuza avait pas daigné l'aider avec son petit brouillard. Il ferma les yeux. Le souffle rauque de ses ennemis lui parvint comme un tonnerre lointain. Trop ample, l'écho qui lui revenait était un autre avertissement.

Fais vite Haku, tu dois comprendre pour sauver ta peau.

Il regarda Zabuza au loin qui souriait. Il délaissa ses adversaires, en deux pas fut auprès de son maître, qui changea même pas de posture. Un éclat de fierté luisait dans ses pupilles. C'était pas normal. Le môme attaqua, lui planta des aiguilles dans le torse, les épaules, le bras, les cuisses. L'adulte bougea.

Il saignait même pas.

C'était pas lui.

Sa silhouette se liquéfia, prouvant que c'était bien l'un de ses clones aqueux. Haku jura à voix basse, chercha sa présence au fond de lui, éloigna son sentiment de malaise autant qu'il put. Zabuza était la clé du problème, il le savait. C'était lui, tout ça. C'était lui, si ses ennemis de pacotille essayaient même pas de l'attaquer dans son dos. C'était lui, l'odeur d'éther qui flottait partout. Il devait le retrouver pour mettre fin au test.

Derrière lui, il perçut un mouvement. D'un bond, il lança ses épines, atteignit un autre clone, sauta avant que la flaque sous ses pieds ne se transforme en main humaine gantée de bleu. Il tenait l'original. Il l'avait trouvé, il avait réussi.

Zabuza se matérialisa devant lui depuis l'eau qui stagnait encore, admettant sa défaite. Haku sourit. Il s'approcha, arracha son masque, lui prit le cou presque brutalement, l'embrassa. La surprise lui fit rompre le genjutsu.

Le paysage devint flou, les couleurs se mélangèrent. Sur sa poitrine, le poids disparut petit à petit. Il se retrouva dans la forêt, face à son maître qui semblait content de lui. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour découvrir l'illusion.


	6. Origami

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 22, Bercer. 

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas mon nom qui est marqué sur les tomes, donc en toute logique c'est autant à moi que le Kilimandjaro.

**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Origami.**

- De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

Une feuille de papier pliée en forme d'avion atterrit devant son nez. Il ouvrit un œil, le regarda avec un brin de reproche amusé. Quel gamin. Il déplia le message, lut la mission en se mordillant rêveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il était des tics dont on ne se débarrassait pas. Et puis son visage était masqué les trois-quarts du temps, à quoi bon se soucier de telles futilités ?

- Un assassinat, quelle originalité, ça n'est jamais que le troisième cette semaine… Tiens, on t'a assigné une mission en solitaire ?  
- Ouais…  
- Ne fais surtout pas mine d'en paraître réjoui, ça serait indécent.  
- Ta gueule moustique.

Il embrassa la feuille là où se trouvait la signature de l'ANBU chargé de la mission, reforma l'avion et la renvoya à Zabuza en négociant avec adresse le virage nécessaire pour atteindre sa cible. Il s'adossa avec un soupir de bien-être contre le tronc, se noyant dans les taches de soleil qui perçaient le feuillage, les bras derrière la tête.

- Béni soit le Mizukage.  
- Plutôt crever ouais. Si c'est pour me foutre des trucs aussi faciles sur le dos, il aurait eu mieux fait de s'abstenir. J'ai l'impression d'être la femme de ménage.

Haku rit un peu, appréciant l'image mentale. Hmm, ça vaudrait le coup…

- N'y pense même pas, moustique.  
- N'est pas moustique qui veut.  
- Sûr, faut être coriace pour me pomper le sang.  
- Il faut être coriace pour te pomper tout court.  
- T'es aussi agaçant qu'un moustique.  
- Aussi attachant, d'ailleurs.  
- Aussi tête à claque, plutôt.  
- Essaie seulement.

Silence. Haku pouvait sentir Zabuza sourire jusqu'ici. Il s'amusait bien hein, le terrible tueur sanguinaire, à asticoter son élève attitré. C'était bon signe, il ne le faisait jamais quand il broyait du noir. La mission était prévue pour dans deux jours, ça leur laissait le temps de se reposer un peu. Lui-même était au chômage technique, trop peu de ninjas ayant dans l'idée de trahir le village ces temps-ci. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, un peu de farniente ne faisait jamais de mal à personne. Et puis ça lui permettait d'accompagner son maître dans son travail, pour peu qu'il ne soit pas en équipe. Il attrapa un brin d'herbe et le glissa entre ses dents. Le printemps pointait du nez, la nature dont il avait toujours été proche fleurissait, gorgée de soleil et avide de chaleur.

- Que demande le peuple ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
- Une vraie mission, bordel !

Terriblement champêtre, le juron grommelé d'une voix trop grave. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. La main de Zabuza apparut depuis l'autre côté du tronc jusqu'à la sienne, l'attrapa et tira dessus. On faisait difficilement plus clair, comme message subliminal. Haku se glissa à ses côtés, le cœur léger comme un courant d'air. Un bras passa autour de son épaule, l'incitant à s'abandonner pour mieux profiter de la sieste. Malgré la violence qu'il dégageait parfois, Zabuza agissait comme un véritable narcoleptique sur lui.

- Tu devrais te faire rebaptiser Morphée…  
- C'est qui ce con encore ?  
- Rien, oublie…


	7. Feu métal glace mort

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 4, Toi et moi. 

**Disclaimer :** La culpabilité de Zabuza appartient à Haku… Euh ?

**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Du métal de ton cœur à la braise de ma vie.**

Quand je regarde le feu, souvent j'ai l'impression de te voir sourire. C'est la même chaleur et la même vie qui s'en dégagent et percent la morsure glacée de la mort. Tes yeux pétillent comme des bûches comme pour défier l'accent trop froid de mon regard lardé de métal. Je pense pas que je te mérite.

Souvent, quand j'ai un peu trop bu, je me demande à quoi ça rime. C'est quoi, ces flammes qui t'entourent, mordantes comme de la neige et acérées parce que ta vie se résume en un jet de kunai ? Je t'ai mené au combat comme une arme, un secret dont j'aurais été le seul détenteur, sans me soucier de tes larmes ou de tes remords. J'ai pris sur moi toute ton amertume à chaque meurtre que tu commettais. Tu sais, je regrette.

Quand je me sens seul sur le chemin de la mort, je sais que tu me réchaufferas. Tu dégages une humanité dont je percevrai jamais ni le sens, ni le but. Tu es né dans le sang, tu t'es trouvé dans le combat, c'est ce que tu essaies de me faire croire. Je suis pas dupe pourtant. Tu m'en veux pas, tu me suivras partout, même dans mes folies. Je suis quoi, pour toi ? Un père, un frère, un amant ? On se complète trop bien. Les fleurs bleues appellent ça l'âme sœur. Tu y crois, toi, à ces contes de bonnes femmes ?

Quand tu m'embrasses aussi violemment, quand je perçois toute l'adrénaline qui s'est déversée dans tes veines pendant la bataille, c'est pour exorciser ta peur et ta violence ? Ta haine et ta rage ? Ou bien toute la pitié que tu as occultée alors que ta raison t'échappait et que tu frappais ? Cette amertume, contre qui elle se dirige ? Je te comprendrai jamais, tu sais. Tu es trop pur pour moi.

A quoi ça sert, ces sentiments qui font pas avancer ? Ca te mène en bateau, ça crépite et ça palpite, et puis ? Dis-moi ce que t'y trouves de si beau, apprends-moi à aimer l'antithèse de la haine, et je te suivrai dans tes délires perlés de cette drôle de brume, celle qui te fait tourner la tête autrement que par le sang et la fureur. Je crois que j'apprécierai ça aussi.

Montre-moi comment on fait pour aimer, et je t'expliquerai la vie d'une autre façon. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai su ce que c'était, la tristesse, la joie, la peur. Moi aussi, j'ai dû apprendre à occulter mes sentiments pour ne plus vivre que dans la noirceur du ressentiment. Il le fallait. J'ai juste oublié comment faire, je crois. Ouvre-moi la trappe de ton paradis, et je te suivrai sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerais que tu me l'apprennes.

Laisse-moi savourer ton rire, c'est la dernière trace de ton innocence qui ne sonne pas faux à mes oreilles. Je veux juste encore pouvoir te regarder quand tu rêves. Quand tu t'envoles là où le monde est si beau.

Prends-moi avec toi. S'il te plaît.


	8. Collision

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 9, Course folle.  
**Disclaimer :** On va dire que le groupe de fuyards est à moi, hein ? Le reste est à Kishimoto, grand bien lui fasse.  
**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi. 

**Collision.**

La lune qui se levait brillait fort là-haut. Il jura intérieurement, ça n'allait pas l'aider pour se faire discret. Il n'aimait pas jouer à chat perché mais la luminosité l'obligerait bientôt à se planquer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bien vite le sol ne révéla plus la moindre trace de sa présence, aucun grain de poussière ne bougeait alors qu'il se faisait plus léger que la brume environnante. Il aimait ce paysage dévasté aux couleurs glace et nuit, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de reflets blancs lunaires pour que la contrée fût éclairée comme en plein jour.

L'équipage qu'il suivait, aussi épuisé qu'aux aguets, était constitué de ninjas renégats fuyant le front tant bien que mal. Les éclopés étaient plutôt monnaie courante dans cette partie du pays où les conflits se prolongeaient, et pourtant Zabuza en avait rarement compté autant que dans ce petit groupe. Les ravages de la guerre se faisaient sentir jusque dans les champs minés qu'ils traversaient et où plus rien ne pousserait d'ici à quelques décennies au moins.

Il épaissit sciemment le brouillard qui recouvrait les paysages dévastés, cherchant une ouverture dans la garde apparemment sans faille des poursuivis. Il s'agissait sans conteste d'anciens membres des services spéciaux, et aussi blessés qu'ils soient leur attention ne souffrait d'aucune lacune. Dommage pour eux, leur harassant périple s'arrêterait bientôt.

D'un bond, il fut sur eux. Un cri d'alerte fusa alors qu'il égorgeait l'arrière-garde du tranchant d'un kunai, et le gros de la troupe se mit en garde. Les plus faibles ne firent pas long feu devant la puissance brute de sa lame, et, face à ce carnage, ceux qui en avaient encore la force s'enfuirent. Zabuza sourit cruellement sous son masque. Chat perché, il n'aimait pas, mais le chat et la souris, par contre…

Il leur octroya trois secondes d'avance, puis s'élança à la poursuite du premier qu'il avait vu partir vers l'est. Paniqué, sa proie paria sur un katon qu'il souffla comme une bougie. Un shuriken fit le reste. Le deuxième fuyard ne lui opposa qu'un clone aqueux semblable aux siens et quelques parchemins explosifs avant de rendre l'âme. Le suivant lui compliqua légèrement la vie, mais rien de bien significatif. Ils étaient tous à court de chakra, ça n'était pas très attrayant.

Il retrouva le dernier à l'orée d'une forêt. Il lui faisait face malgré ses jambes tremblantes et la flaque de sang qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Zabuza manqua lui rire au nez tant il semblait pathétique, mais son ricanement mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une longue aiguille vint se planter droit dans la gorge de son opposant. Une longue silhouette masquée se glissa derrière le macchabée et l'aida à tomber.

La voix du chasseur de déserteurs semblait légèrement agacée.

- Cette mission m'était destinée.

- Nan, on m'la filée. Sinon j'te l'aurais bien laissée, franchement.

Haku grommela quelque chose à propos d'erreurs administratives et de paperasseries. Zabuza lui envoya un baiser moqueur, puis disparut dans la brume.

- Merci d'avoir fini le sale boulot pour moi, gamin !


	9. Comment l'ombre vola la lune

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 24, Bonne nuit.  
**Disclaimer :** La nana, elle est à moi. Le reste retourne plus ou moins gaiement à Kishimoto.  
**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Comment l'ombre vola la lune.**

Allongée dans un rayon de lune, elle était peut-être encore plus belle qu'elle ne le lui avait paru dans la soirée. Elle s'installa dans les oreillers, imposant dans ce décor occidental sa présence toute entière. Elle savait comment s'y prendre pour intimider ses hôtes.

Il avait saisi sa chance. Elle avait apprécié son allure androgyne, son côté délicat, la tendresse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait comme seul mérite de savoir masquer sa force. Les regards s'étaient croisés et détournés durant la soirée. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un signe pour la suivre. Il connaissait les règles du jeu. On l'y avait bien initié.

Elle lui intima de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta dans un soyeux bruissement de tissu, laissant ostensiblement s'élargir le col de son yukata. La soirée était relativement fraîche, mais le saké aidant, le rouge s'était propagé en deux taches symétriques sur les joues de la demoiselle. Sa lucidité s'estompait peu à peu. Elle avait relâché sa garde.

Lorsqu'il se glissa à côté d'elle, il s'enivra légèrement du parfum entêtant qui l'embaumait et recouvrait un peu l'odeur de sa mort.

Elle saisit son visage entre deux doigts fins, le porta à sa hauteur. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, il n'aurait trop su dire comment. Il détourna le regard, gêné par tant de proximité, par leurs statuts respectifs et la relation qui se tisserait entre eux. Il n'aimait pas le contact.

Il lui murmura qu'elle était belle, étrange litanie apprise par cœur et répété à chaque nouvel acte de cette drôle de pièce. Il porta ses mains à sa taille, la frôlant, n'osant pas la toucher à travers le riche kimono bordé de fil doré. Elle était peut-être un peu trop précieuse pour lui.

Elle ne lui avait demandé que peu, un baiser volé, une caresse, une main oubliée. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, elle voulait son innocence. Les hommes s'encombraient de moins de scrupules. Il commençait à l'apprécier. Bien dommage.

Sous sa langue, il sentait le corps étranger. Il entendait encore sa voix, lui expliquant la marche à suivre pour lui inoculer le poison. Il ferma les yeux, embrassa la peau tendre de la gorge, la mordilla tout en douceur. Il l'entendit gémir. C'était donc si facile que ça ?

C'est lorsqu'il l'embrassa qu'il comprit la force des femmes. Elle savait ce qu'il cachait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait en réchapper. Depuis le début, elle avait repéré son manège. Il sentit toute sa résignation à travers leurs lèvres scellées. Elle avala la gélule sans hésiter, résignée à son sort. Elle ne faisait jamais que l'utiliser pour son suicide.

A la fin de son agonie, elle ressemblait à une poupée blanche posée dans des draps de soie, oubliée là jusqu'au lendemain. Il déposa un baiser fugace sur son front, légèrement troublé.

Il s'échappa par la fenêtre, retrouva Zabuza au pied du mur d'enceinte. Pris d'un doute, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Non, lui, il était vivant.

Il souhaita silencieusement bonne nuit à sa princesse d'un soir.


	10. Araignée du matin

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **12, De bonne humeur.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Kishimoto, sauf le caractère ronchon de Haku, na.

**Note : **Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Araignée du matin…**

Il s'était réveillé le moral aigri, le dos courbaturé, le yukata de travers, les cheveux en pagaille, secs comme de la paille et pleins de nœuds. Il avait ouvert les yeux, s'était redressé dans son futon inconfortable, avait écrasé machinalement une mouche qui voletait par là, s'était gratté la nuque en baillant, avait maudit plusieurs fois cette foutue journée de merde qui s'annonçait, avait songé un instant se recoucher aussi sec en inventant n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir pieuter encore un peu, et puis avait finalement consenti à se lever.

Il s'était lamentablement traîné jusqu'à la cuisine, les yeux bouffis, les épaules et la tête basse, foulant du pied les préceptes ninja à propos de la vigilance de tout instant et gnagnagna. Tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir le réveil difficile et la gueule de bois mauvaise, shinobi accessoirement psychopathe ou pas. Il avait ouvert un placard dans l'espoir insensé d'y trouver quelque chose de consistant à se mettre sous la dent, avait soupiré en constatant l'état désastreux de vide intergalactique qui y régnait, s'était frotté le front en attrapant faute de mieux une canette de café.

Il avait porté sa carcasse jusqu'au couloir extérieur de la maison où ils squattaient la plupart du temps quand ils n'étaient pas envoyé au combat. Il avait reniflé, songeant que vu le taux de missions suicidaires qu'on avait assigné à Zabuza ces derniers mois, le Kage devait avoir déjà demandé de faire préparer la pierre tombale gravée à son nom. Il avait peut-être flairé ce que le sabreur prévoyait dans son dos. Et puis il s'en foutait.

Il avait avalé une gorgée de sa boisson avec une légère grimace. Il devrait jamais se saouler autant. Le soleil brillait fort, les oiseaux pépiaient avec un enthousiasme débordant qui l'agaçait tout particulièrement, la rosée matinale terminait de s'évaporer, bref, une journée idyllique s'annonçait. Foutue mission. Il aurait tellement préféré glander tranquillement chez lui… Sur le coup, son idée de devenir fort pour protéger Zabuza lui était littéralement sortie du crâne. C'était le printemps, merde quoi, lui aussi avait le droit d'en profiter.

Il avait balancé sa canette sur la table croulant sous les bouteilles vides de ce qui avait ressemblé un jour à une cuisine, avait ronchonné en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain où il s'était trempé dans l'eau bien froide qui n'aurait pas chauffé même si leur vie en avait dépendu, puis avait saisi sa brosse à cheveux et divers accessoires et était retourné, toujours sans enthousiasme, sur la terrasse en bois.

Quand Zabuza vint vérifier où en était Haku dans ses préparatifs matinaux – il savait que le déranger lors de ses séances de cafard post-lever était particulièrement dangereux, même pour lui –, il le trouva assis à l'extérieur, propre et pimpant, terminant de se vernir les ongles des orteils en fredonnant une comptine. Son élève vérifia que son ouvrage était sec, se releva, planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?


	11. Qu'on lui crève les deux yeux

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 14, Musique. 

**Disclaimer : **Vu comme ça, mon p'tit Haku, j'le laisse à son propriétaire Kishimoto hein…

**Note :** Drabble, cinq cents mots. Paske j'aime me compliquer la vie et que parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi.

**Qu'on lui crève les deux yeux.**

Il a les yeux fermés, il le sent bien, son cœur qui bat. Seul rythme dans ses oreilles, seul fil de coton pour le rallier à la réalité. A ce qui pourrait être sa vie. A ce simulacre d'émotion, une sorte de grand vide au milieu de nulle part, un flocon dans une tempête de neige. Tout en silence. Tout en blanc.

Quand il sent ce malaise bizarre qui l'envahit, il sait que sa respiration va se mettre à siffler doucement. Comme un serpent avide de viande et de poison, une stupeur au fond du ventre à se sentir si vulnérable et si puissant à la fois. Ses ancêtres qui remuent là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. L'instinct de survie, une puissance démoniaque. Une image. Une silhouette aimée. Ca le forcerait presque à s'enrager pour cette vie qui oscille doucement.

Danger.

Son cœur s'arrête quand le plic ploc du sang qui coule résonne derrière ses paupières. Le rouge s'imprime, se grave dans ses rétines si noires, il a plus besoin de le voir pour l'imaginer. L'écho lui rappelle qu'un homme est en train de mourir, mais il patiente. C'est autre chose qu'il cherche pendant qu'il retient son souffle. Quelque chose qui lui lacère l'intérieur, un peu bestial, trop féroce. Ca fait mal.

D'un seul coup c'est tout un vacarme qui l'assourdit. Le fil de coton a lâché, le monde s'écroule. Ca lui brûle les tympans, ça lui crève les yeux, déchirement des chairs, bris des os, oh cette drôle de jouissance…

Le regard clos il sait quand une tache sombre éclabousse son cosmos blanc. Monochrome, rouge et noir, il voit le bruit des hurlements, douleur, haine, peur. Il entend la résonance du sang qui lui frôle les joues et les mains quand il les plonge dans les corps ennemis. Ca fait du bien au monstre à l'intérieur. Celui qu'il a toujours voulu taire. Celui qui lui a toujours fait peur, qu'on lui a appris à maîtriser. Elle a faim, la chose qui a tué son père.

Tout doucement la clameur s'éloigne. Il voit le blanc qui revient derrière ses paupières, fontaine de lait, presque pur. Comme il aime bien le faire croire. Le silence dans sa tête, son cœur, son souffle, ça y est. Il inspire, sait ce qu'il va trouver. Appréhension. Il ouvre les yeux.

Devant lui c'est qu'un amalgame de corps. Il réprime un haut-le-cœur. Ca lui fait toujours le même effet. Il regarde ses mains, fixement, sans émotion apparente. Il a l'habitude. Ca fait mal quand même.

Il se retourne, regard fuyant, voilé, il est encore ailleurs, un trop-plein d'adrénaline à évacuer. L'ombre qu'il protège s'avance, sourire satisfait, son arme est efficace. A l'entendre ricaner ça le rendrait presque malade tellement ça lui fait mal aux oreilles. Nauséeux, un peu plus. Tant pis.

Zabuza tend la main, la pose sur sa joue. S'approche. Lèche le sang qui le macule. Sans un frisson. A quoi bon ? Il se battra pour lui.

Le monstre a parlé.


End file.
